Intertwined Strings of Arcane Fates
by The Girl Who Believed
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow has been hiding since the last voyage due to the new reign of terror of the EITC. Little does he know that a terrible fate awaits him. Enter Samantha "Sam" Kyle, a girl with a gift she calls a curse to see the fate of a person she touches. Sam wants nothing but to become normal and if she wants to be, she must save Jack and the Brethren Court from the EITC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Samantha Kyle**

Cries. Cries everywhere. Shouts. Shouts of pain.

I grabbed the pail of hot water. I took the bloodied cloth from the counter and ran as fast as I could.

"Hurry Sam!"

Watching where I stepped on the floor, I look at the mess around me.

Women comforting. Men shouting in pain. Children crying. The sat at every corner and occupied every space. Men lied at the floor and at the beds. Most of them had horrifying wounds. I gulped.

I rushed to a bed where a girl of my age sat. She was comforting the man. Blood. Crimson blood poured from his ribs.

I rushed at them and dipped the clothe at the hot water. I pressed it against the wound. He shouted in pain. I didn't know if he would survive anymore. So I had no choice. I pulled the sleeve and touched his sweaty tam skin.

Oh my God. He was wrapped in white clothes and men where holding him. Bringing him down to a hole in the Earth. The girl stood in a distance, crying hysterically.

The vision terrified me. Sent chills down my spine.

"Put pressure on this! The hot water will cleanse the wound!" I instructed to the girl. There was no more I could do. His fate has been decided already.

I walked away as I saw the girl caress the pain-stricken face of the pirate. No, he wouldn't survive anymore. He had lost a lot of blood.

I couldn't handle it no longer. All this mess, this problems, this... chaos. I ran. I ran to the balcony to feel the air whip my face.

I blame at all this chaos happening at Governor Arthos Beckett, younger brother of the deceased Cutler Beckett. He took the title once he learned the news of his brother's death. I thought that he was someone of a weak dignity but I was wrong. Very wrong.

He was more ruthless than his brother. More cunning, more dangerous. His reign of terror terrified all the people mostly because of his merciless executions.

Like his brother, he hated all pirates. Each and everyone that he found, he ordered immediate execution to the gallows.

Ever since then, he began to execute those who disobeyed him too. Be it innocents or pirates, he executed them all.

Then one day, a group of pirates became tired of his reign. In order to fight back, they made a group called the Rebellion. They made Tortuga their headquarters sheltered all innocents and pirates as much as they can.

Unfortunately, the other day they had a battle between the East India Trading Company and the price was high: countless lives lost during the battle. The survivors were brought here and some had already died because of a critical condition.

I cried.

My name is Samantha Kyle. I have been gifted with the ability to know the fate of a person I touch.

But I know this is not a gift. It is a curse.

Consulting once with a witch, she said my curse can only be lifted if I save a certain man from a very terrible and horrible fate. Looks easy, right?

No.

I don't know this certain man. She said I must find him. She told me that finding him will also change the course of the future.

I will be burdened the more because the fate of the present now lies in my hands. The power also to change the future and to end the reign of terror of the East India Trading Company.

The hunt for the Brethren Court has begun. His new goal: to end piracy once and for all.

Welcome to the new age.

Welcome to my world.


	2. Rushing Fire

**Chapter One: Rushing Fire**

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Where was Joshamee Gibbs again?!

I had been just in Tortuga for about two months and Gibbs has kept on disappearing. Then the blasted moron would just appear out of nowhere.

Spending time alone in this cheap rented room has been fine with me as long as I have her beside me all the time.

The _Black Pearl._

I guess I haven't been minding the world that much since. Until today. It took Gibbs a while longer to appear than usual. He stormed the room and was wet with sweat. REd shirt.

For the love of mother and child...!

"Jack you have to see this!" he said pulling me out of bed. I grabbed the bottle from the stand and followed Gibbs.

"Now what is it again Gibbs? Wenches chasing you?" I asked grinning. "Perhaps they were splashing red wine in your face?"

"Captain, this is very serious!" Gibbs said leading me through the busy streets of Tortuga.

The sun was setting over the horizon. I could notice something rather weird and common on the streets nowadays. The number of people leaving in Tortuga has increased. Women and children crying everywhere. Bloodstained clothes hanging from clotheslines. Also, whenever I looked out the window, I always saw ships around the island, like they were guarding Tortuga or something.

Then it hit me.

Gibbs wearing a bloodstained shirt.

It was no red wine.

While walking around the street with Gibbs guiding me, I noticed two men carrying a net where a pirate lay. What horrified me and sent chills down me spine is that he had a wound on his shoulder. He was crying out loudly in pain and was putting pressure on the wound with a wet clothe.

I went near Gibbs as we continued to walk. "Tell me that hiding from this unscrupulous earth was a right verdict." Jack asked.

"Aye, Cap'n. It is." Gibbs replied as we entered a pub.

What used to be a pub was now used as a healing center for the wounded. I stroked my beard and adjusted me hat. Gibbs grabbed the bucket of water and handled it to a bony lass.

"Look at this mess, Jack. The doings of the vile East India Trading Company." Gibbs said.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Beckett's dead, thanks to me."

Gibbs sighed. "Use your head, Jack. Beckett ain't the only one in the family."

Of course. A brother. Heard of him before. "Fair enough."

I look at him. "Everything is going fine, but why the blood?" I asked Gibbs. He looked at his shirt and replied. "I was at the pier today and some ships be suddenly comin' with all them 'jured mates."

"And?"

"Well, I helped a few of them bring them wounded to the cabins." Gibbs shrugged.

I examined his shirt and tugged it at different points. Therefore I concluded "Change it, Mister Gibbs. No captain wants his first mate to look like as if I bludgeoned him to death and survived, savvy?" I pointed out as I went a little far from him. He nodded.

Then suddenly, I saw a lass rushing through me. She was running and I be aware she tried to stop but it was too late. She pushed through me too hard and I fell on the sidewalk as she crashed to the ground.

She was fast like rushing fire.

I be regretting now I moved away from Gibbs.

"Cap'n! Ye all right?" Gibbs asked as he lent me a hand.

I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up.

Everything was fine until I noticed the young lass.

Two men were calling her and trying to get her up. "Sam!" "Kyle!" They tried to give her a hand but she wold shove them away. She sat there rooted to the corner. Then she began to shake her head and back away. She was staring at the space then she screamed and covered her ears.

God, that scream sent shivers down my spine.

What the hell just happened?!


	3. Found

**Chapter Two: Found**

**Samantha Kyle**

Just a minute ago, I was rushing to the infirmary when I bumped to this certain man who just suddenly stood out from the sidewalk. And then...

Horrible...

Horrible visions of...

Of death...

I stopped screaming as Quirinn and Mart continued to calm me down. The man I just rushed through was still there, staring at me. I hold my head in shock. Then I look at the pirate who just bumped into me.

Brown, dreadlocked hair. Brown eyes. Beads and a tooth and other trinkets hanging from his hair. Red bandanna. A black coat and a hat. This man...

_A certain man be saved from tis' fate, would a cursed one find peace._..

The man approached me and bent down. A hand. I grabbed his elbow where his shirt covered it. No, I'm not gonna take any chance at seeing the vision again.

He was still staring at me at a strange way. He looked at meas if I was a ghost. I dusted my dress as I we continued to stare at each other.

"You..."

He looked behind his right shoulder, then his left. "Me?"

I grabbed his hand. Where did he come from? What's he doing here? Who is he?

Visions. Memories.

Him and a woman singing on a beach, a paper where an odd key is drawn, a terrible beast, the Kraken, Davy Jones, the flag of the EITC, a battle with a maelstrom, a dance involving a mandola being played, dancing, mermaids, Blackbeard, the Fountain of Youth...

I swallowed. Skip the rest, rush to the point where the Kraken, Davy Jones, the EITC flag, Blackbeard and the Fountain of Youth appeared. This man really had a lot to pay for. Fiddling with the businesses of three deadly villains whilst on the hunt for immortality. Yes, this was the certain man I was told about. And if I don't choose to save him, he's damned for it. And he becomes damned, might as well be the end of freedom.

He pulled his hand away, roughly. I give him a serious look. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." he replied.

Jack Sparrow. I memorize the name. Surely, this is the man I must save, but I think he owes me an apology first.

I cross my arms over my chest. "Well, aren't you going to apologize?"

I can see by his reaction that he was taken aback. "And why in the world, would I need to be apologizing to you, love?" he replied.

"Well, then I thank you for getting in my way while I was in such a rush."

He stepped forward. "Well, why didn't you see that I was about to cross the street? To get away from him for awhile?" he said flailing his arms at the man behind him who had "muttonchops" facial hair.

The man looked at Jack. "You? Getting away from me? Why- it's just a bloodied shirt! They'll get the scenario from me, not from ye! I don't I was bludgeoned to death by him was I missy?" he asked.

The two began to quarrel then. I cover my face with my hands in utter frustration. I needed to explain it all right now, right here before the situation outside becomes worse.

Then I reach out my hand and slapped Jack. My palm stung. In response Jack slapped also the man beside him. They stopped.

"Look, the only reason why I'm not even bothering to walk away after all the blasphemy you showed me is that I have to save you!" I said practically shouting.

Jack gave me a weird look. "Save me from what?"

I look up at the gray sky, hands on my hips. "Specifically, from an unimaginable fate."

He stared at me. "So you're sayin' to me, your here to save me from my end. What do you even know about death? Have you seen the horror, felt the pain, and experienced the wrath of death?"

"Aye, Captain. I have seen the horror, felt the pain, and experienced the wrath of death already, more than once." I say to him as I grab his wrist. Luckily, I have a firm grip. Jack then gave me a serious look.

"You don't know what I see everyday at the infirmary. The pain of seeing many people die just because for the Brethren Court. While you, Captain, just wade with luxury at your bed, with your beloved _Black Pearl. _"

I meant to offend him. At the moment, he didn't seem to care. But at the mention of the Brethren Court, he suddenly stopped looking around. I pull his sleeve down to reveal the "P" brand and the tattoo of a sparrow flying over the the sea where the sun was about to set.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Son of Edward Teague, Code Keeper. Lord of the Caribbean Sea." I say pressing my lips together.

He looks sideways and swallowed. "How come you know a lot about me, love?" he asks.

I let go of his wrist. "I wasn't screaming back there for no reason. I'm not mad either. I saw how..." My tongue itched and I taste bile. "How you will die. Your fate." I spat the words out, running my hand through my hair.

He seems too shocked to answer. "And your willing to save me from, as I recall, an unimaginable fate?" he asks, wide-eyed.

"Aye." I said nodding. "But I'm not doing this for a total stranger that I just rushed through today. I'm doing this for myself, and the Brethren Court."

"Alright love. Tell me what's going on here." he says coming closer to me.

"I reckon you already know about Lord Arthos Beckett, the brother of the deceased Cutler Beckett. He's trying to take control of the Caribbean and erase piracy from the Seven Seas too. And by clearing piracy from these seas, he'll have to overthrow the Brethren Court. Cutler might not have stood a chance but Arthos is a lot more powerful. And once I save you, I was told that the Court would be saved and this curse removed from me." I explain.

What I expected was another question, but what he did next brought out the fire in me.

He laughed.

"So you expect me to believe you? After all, what you might be saying is false except of course for Arthos taking over but I'm not taking any chances to be fooled again. The Court will take of itself, they're strong enough. Once he rules, I'll just be sailing in my little dinghy. And I'm not available for another deception again, no thank you." he said walking away. "And I also hate selfish pretty little liars."

I gasp.

How dare he call me a selfish liar! I feel my cheeks turn red and burn hot. "Fine! Go back to that lackadaisical and apathetic life of yours as your precious Court dies and Tortuga crumble to dust! Watch pirates die fighting for freedom while you doze of lethargically! And don't forget, all your beloved ones be hung in the gallows one by one including your beloved Angelica!" I shout behind him.

He stopped walking. I just poured all my anger at him. He turned around and started walking toward me. "I hate arrogant men!" I spat at him once he steps in front of me.

"You're dead serious, aren't you?" he says calmly with a grave look on his face. I found his weak spot.

"Pretty dead serious." I reply.


	4. Who?

**Chapter Three: Who?**

**Samantha Kyle**

The fact that Sparrow wasn't infuriated by my remark bothered me. He still had not apologized and he even called me a selfish liar.

And yet, he had called me pretty too. I rarely get called like that and I never really expect someone to. And who would also? Blood red, short, messy hair and a dirty dress smeared with mud and blood stains. No one would dare call me pretty.

I led Jack and Gibbs (I learned his name from their conversation) from the streets to the infirmary. I was delighted at the sight I saw on the way to the infirmary. Many men were still drinking rum and some women were flirting around. The roles kind of switched since Arthos happened. The fun time happened during day and the work went to night. Leaders of the Rebellion decided this for at some places, sleeping at night gives vulnerability to the enemy which gives them a chance to attack.

"You want to know who's involved in your fate?" I ask opening the door. The hallway had been cleared and a few people were outside lazying. "Aye." Jack replied.

Jack had asked me who were the people involved. I had a friend then who was good at fortune-telling. I decided we should go to her so that it would be a lot easier to save him. I pushed aside the beaded and starred black curtain from a room.

No one was there. The chair was empty. The tarot cards were scattered around the crystal ball. I sighed. She must have been somewhere. Jack went out of the room. I turned my head to see him loitering around the infirmary. Gibbs was still there, looking at some skulls.

* * *

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

****How disappointing. I was disappointed by the fortune-teller's absence, not Kyle's remark.

Was that her name? Kyle? The men awhile ago mentioned another name. Dan or something? I would be very much displeased if I be humiliated again because of lack of knowledge.

I touch a pile of clean clothes of a bed. Everyone had cleared out. Only a few too damaged bodies remained under the care of other women.

I thought about how I would apologize. I also began to regret that I called her a "selfish pretty little liar". Although I did not regret saying the word "pretty".

I look back at the room. Every time I looked at her elegant green eyes, I saw a hint of sadness and pain. Like as if she got tortured silently every day. She was fierce looking though. Big mistake to infuriate her.

Then suddenly I saw someone from the corner of my eye.

Black hair, tan skin, and a bandanna.

Anamaria.

At least it wasn't Scarlett and Giselle.

I looked away. She was heading my way. Luckily, I was wearing my hat and coat. Then she entered the room.

"Anamaria!" Kyle said.

"Anamaria?" Gibbs said too chorusing with Kyle.

So that was her new job. Fortune-telling. Part job more likely. I noticed awhile ago that she still had her pistol stowed by her side and a sword buckle was hanging down too. Good thing she was in a good condition though.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder after a couple of mumbles from the room. I turned to face who it was. Just my luck.

A hot sensation flowed through my cheek. She slapped me so fast I barely noticed.

Two slaps on both sides. Bugger!


	5. The Last Time

**Chapter Four: The Last Time**

**Samantha Kyle**

I could see that the captain was hurt by both my and Anamaria's slaps. Did he have an unsettled problem with her?

I stopped fixing the braid in my scarlet hair and approached them both. "I presume you know each other then?" I ask.

"Oh, I know her. Except that she had a part-time job as a fortune teller." Jack said pointing at her. I could hear his tone was mixed with a hint of annoyance. "You. Shut. Up." Anamaria said. Then they began to have a conversation that involved a debt and it changed to the topic of what I said I had seen. I was too tired to listen. Touching someone took a great deal of my energy because my brain automatically let's me see their fate. I was also exhausted because of my errands awhile ago. I lied down on a bed a turned away from the scenario. I could sense Gibbs looking at me. Then suddenly, I heard Anamaria's voice calling me. "Sam." Sitting up from the clean bed, I scratched my tousled hair and faced them. "This man doesn't need my help. He knows who's involved already." Anamaria said calmly and softly. "What?" I stood up. "I also know how to sense things, Sam. You saw who it was. Who was it?" Anamaria urged me. I grabbed Anamaria's arm and walked to Jack. "I'm already too weak to identify them. Maybe you know who they are." I said as I touched Jack's arm. I channeled all my energy to see what I saw awhile ago.

I'd rather not discuss what I saw about Jack. I decided no to show it to Anamaria but I showed to her a glimpse of it. And then the next. There was a man there. He had short black hair as long as mine. He wore a bandanna. A scar on where his heart beat. Then a woman sitting on a mound of sand on an island. On her hands was a voodoo doll of Jack. She wore a smirk on her face. It was Angelica.

I let go of Anamaria and Jack. Their reactions were different. It was only Anamaria who saw it anyway. Jack was holding his arm. I must have gripped it too hard. Anamaria's mouth hung partially open, looking in a distance past Jack, a blank expression on her face. She slowly backed away as she sat down on the bed.

"Don't tell him what I glimpsed to you." I told her looking at the ground. She closed her mouth, pressed her lips and nodded. Then she looked at Jack. "Jack, I saw two people. One I recognized and the other, I have never met. The first one was Will Turner and the second one, well, she was holding a voodoo doll of you." she said.

"Angelica."

"Angelica." we both said at the same time. We looked at each other but I turned away quickly, seeing the horror in his eyes. Anamaria nodded solemnly.

A moment of silence. After a while, Gibbs broke it. "If Angelica is involved, she won't be something to worry about much."

"Aye. I reckon no ship has picked her up yet." Jack agreed.

"It's Will then you have to worry about." I say.

"What did you do this time to make him angry anyway?" Anamaria asked Jack.

"Long story." Jack said flailing his arms. "Anyways, I have to commandeer to another ship so that at least _y__ou _can save me." he said pointing at me. I looked at Gibbs. He shrugged with his hands and shoulders.

"Steal you mean?" I ask as he walked towards the entrance.

He opened the doors then faced me. "It's commandeer, love. Commandeer. Nautical term." he said walking towards and pulling me with him to the entrance. Gibbs shrugged to Anamaria and both followed us.

I pulled my hand away from Jack's grip. "Wait." I say. Then I rush quickly to my room at the end of the side of the infirmary. I walked inside and looked around. It might be the last time I walk inside here. It'll be the EITC I'll be fighting soon. I needed allies also.

I walk to my desk. I open the drawer and grab the locket there and put it in my pocket. The from a wall hook, I grab my knife belt. It could at least hold five daggers. Then from my wardrobe, I grabbed a band of ten daggers. Then I walk away. I found the trio talking at each other. They probably heard my footsteps. They looked at me.

"Let's go." I say.


	6. Finding

_"This hope is treacherous_

_This daydream is dangerous_

_And I like it"_

_Treacherous - Taylor Swift_

**Chapter Five: Finding**

**Angelica Teach**

One month and a week. One bloody, delirious month and week just before a ship was able to find me.

That only proved that Jack lied to me. Betrayed me. He said Sola Fide Beach would be a common route for ships to past but that bastard lied. It took one goddamn month and a week before a ship could pass through this beach.

I still can still recall what happened that day...

The sun was scorching hot and my tongue yelled even just for a single drop of clean water. My stomach ached. I didn't even dare shoot myself after I found the pistol floating. Then the ship passed.

I found nothing much useful on the island except for the voodoo doll of Jack that reached the shore weeks ago. I haven't done anything with it yet, for my conscience still haunts me.

If I keep it safe, I'd feel useless for not avenging my father...

If I destroy it, I'd feel guilty for hurting Jack...

For now, as I sit on the bed on the captain's cabin, a blanket covering my body, my legs covering my chest, I looked at the voodoo doll beside a post lamp hanging from one of the bed's posts. I touched the head, the body, and as I looked through the shirt, I saw the "P" scar on the chest. I remember that night. Had I not entered my father's cabin then, Jack would be dead by now because of my father's tortures.

I exhaled. I rubbed the pad of my thumb on the doll's head. I was lost at thought, my mind and heart debating and battling over my two choices.

But there was at least on thing I knew I could do...

I could find Davy Jones.

I know it's impossible, but what troubled me more was that I might have to give something in return.

I pushed the thought away. I was already depressed and sick and I didn't want to worsen my condition. I sniffed.

Then a scene dropped into my mind, one my own mind made up because of my desires. It was a scene where Jack and I were laughing together, on the seashore.

I cherished the thought. I hoped that it might happen someday, but from the recent events, I just learned that hoping on others can be dangerous.

I hoped on Jack, and he betrayed me. And my daydream was about Jack.

Anytime now, because of my hunger for peace with Jack, I am vulnerable. Though my hopes help me, I think that they might be treacherous. And that the daydreams might poison my mind, removing my goal from my sight.

It was both dangerous and treacherous for me. And yet, I still liked the thought. It brought me at peace. Which only worsened my sanity.

Am I still even sane?

* * *

**Samantha Kyle**

While we walked down the dock of Tortuga's sides, I finally fixed the braid on my hair. I removed my black pin and pocketed it. Jack was still babbling about what ship to get. Even amidst the situation we were in, I could barely believe the fact that he was choosing what ship to commandeer!

Couldn't he just get one bloody ship and get away with it?!

The townspeople might even notice us and begin to doubt. Jack and Anamaria were in front of me and Gibbs. I neared Gibbs. "Is he really serious about choosing what ship to steal?" I ask

"Commandeer. Aye, he is. It's all about speed anyways, Miss." Gibbs replied.

If that was the case, then we need not waste any more time.

"This is taking too long." I say to Gibbs as I near the man sitting on a chair beside the port. The manager. He knew all the ship's characteristics.

Behind me, I heard Gibbs. "Wh-what, Miss?" he said. I shot him a fierce look. He swallowed and trailed behind me as Anamaria and Jack stopped in front of a ship. I spot Anamaria massage her temples then slap Jack on his shoulder. He retorted, holding his shoulder. That guy really does get a lot of slaps.

As I reach the spot, I wait for Gibbs before I could speak with the man. He was sound asleep. As Gibbs neared me, I pulled his sleeve and tugged him beside me. He was about to speak, I shot him the look. He swallowed, scared.

As Gibbs straightened his sleeves, I cleared my throat, waking the man. He woke up, startled, murmuring "Long live Cap'n Teague!" Then he saw me and then he stood up. "S-s-sam!" he said.

He was in his early twenties and not that bad. Paul could probably work out for me, and he was an ardent suitor of mine, the only one, but he was a bit clumsy and absentminded. Not my type.

"Snoozing at work, again? I have a friend here who has forgotten his ship's look and name. All he could remember was that it was the fastest around the Caribbean?" I say, giving him an intimidating look. He gulped and straightened up.

"Well." he said scratching his head. "The fastest ship is the _Black Pearl,_ but it's not docked there, so..." Paul looked around the dock. I saw his eyes skip Jack and Anamaria. "Your friend's ship might be the _El Alado Un._" he finally concluded, swaying back and forth, smiling sheepishly. I scoffed. "That long to find out a bloody ship's name?" I mocked. I could see the disappointment in his face.

"Give the guy a break. I just woke up, thanks to you." He yawned. "You got enough rest from your nap. That would suffice. Perhaps you could have been sober enough to recognize a ship's name?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. He frowned at me. I grinned. Then I went nearer him and whispered in his ear "But still, thanks." Then I pecked a kiss on his cheek. He touched his cheek and turned a rosy pink. He stood rooted to the spot, looking at me, as I walk away, my right hand holding the band of daggers while my left pulled Gibbs away.

It might have been the last time I'll see him. But at least I know he's safe. When I touched him, I saw him in a condition where he was weak because of old age.

"You could've least ask the lad where was the ship." Gibbs muttered to me, looking miserable. I rolled my eyes.

I didn't need to ask where was the ship. I already knew where it was.

I let go of Gibbs' sleeve and pointed to a distance: there stood a ship with grey sails. It was fairly big. GIbbs looked and squinted his eyes. Then he looked at me, as if saying _You knew where it was all along?!_

I shook my head and gave a smile. I tugged Gibbs away then to the direction of the two lovebirds. I saw Jack lying on the floor, holding his leg.

Just, what the hell happened?


	7. Death's Door

_"Death is a door, certainly."_

_Sapphique stopped threading a blue feather and looked at him._

_"You fear death, Jared?"_

_"I fear the way to it."_

_Sapphique - Catherine Fisher_

**Chapter Six: Death's Door  
**

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

"So you do like Barbossa!" I tease Anamaria. And with that, she kicked me in the leg. The pain made me numb. It was so sudden, the kick. The pain was too much. I tumble towards the ground. The world's spinning. But not on it' axis, in my head.

I had the instant urge to scream but instead, I bit my tongue. I gave Anamaria look. She shot me one back. I knew better than to scream, I'd look silly. Plus, my status as a captain won't make it suitable if people saw me screaming.

Then I hear footsteps. That of a heavy man's and a lady's: Gibbs and Sam. Great. They can give me anything except their pity.

I hear Sam calmly converse with Anamaria as Gibbs kneeled down. "You all right, Cap'n?"

"I appreciate the concern but nonetheless, never better." I reply. Gibbs stands up and extends his hand. I take it and he helps me up.

I looked at the two women when the pain in my leg returned. I bent down and gripped it hard, the pain vanishing a bit. Rule number one, quickly apply pressure. Bugger.

Sam then approaches me, her emerald eyes full of concern. She takes my free arm and led me towards a ship. I assumed it was the one we sought. "Sorry!" I here Anamaria yell behind me. I look back "Aye."

* * *

**Samantha Kyle  
**

We were on the bed. Jack was lying down, his leg on my lap. It was purplish red with a hint of black. I dip the clothe into a pail of hot water and press it against his leg. He made a face; he was restraining himself from not screaming. I look at him and his dark chocolate brown eyes catches mine for a brilliant second. I quickly look away. My heart was beating fast.

"Can ye show people what ye see?" he asks

"I can but I won't." was my flat reply.

"Then tell me. I guess telling won't harm that much, right love?" he says grinning.

How dare this man ask me to tell what I had seen earlier to him: his own horrible fate. Even I couldn't describe it well; it was indescribable. I shrug. Just a glimpse, I tell myself.

"It won't harm you, aye." I nod.

He waits for me. I continue to press his leg softly. "The start would involve a whip, though I never saw how it was used. Rest involves a dark cell and end involves..." I no longer continue.

He just nods. And as I see the look on his face, I soon knew he wouldn't like to hear anything else.

"I've been locked in many dark cells. Will be familiar enough for me. But being flogged... I just witnessed one. But neither haven't participated in any." Jack narrates.

I sigh softly. I change the subject. "Gibbs and Anamaria are up the helm now. We got away safely. So, to Will or Angelica?"

"How did you know her name?" he pipes up.

"When I touched you, I saw a scene where you said her name." I reply.

A moment of silence. I continue to mend his leg. He's lucky that I work at an infirmary.

"It seems that Death is now really desperate for me." he suddenly says. I was so startled that I pressed hard on his leg. He winces in pain.

"Sorry. And yes, Death's desperate to get you now, after many times you were able to escape from her clutches." I say.

"And all I wanted was to sail the Seven Seas forever." he says, smirking.

"You fear Death?" I ask.

"Before, no. That's because I was very confident that I'd succeed in my quests for Davy Jones' heart and the Fountain of Youth. But now, yes. A little. But above all, it's the way to Death's door that I now fear." he answers, closing his eyes then opening them again.

I stare at the ground. His answer was something to think about.

"Will it be poison? Mutiny? Death by a sword? A pistol? Some treachery? Starvation and dehydration? Or my unimaginable fate?" he says.

After a minute had passed, I decided to break the silence. "It doesn't matter now. As long as we get to live our lives to the fullest. After all, there's always an end to every road. An end to every life. Even immortals. Death will always be waiting. She'll be patiently counting the seconds, the minutes, the hours, the beat of our hearts, the number or tears that will roll down our cheeks. She'll always be waiting, until that moment comes: when you heart stops beating."

I remove the clothe from his leg. "It's better now." I say. He nods, absentmindedly, still thinking about our conversation, probably. I exit his cabin, quietly.


	8. A Lesson

_"It's hard to believe in coincidence, _

_but it's even harder to believe in anything else." _

_Will Grayson, Will Grayson - John Green_

**Chapter Seven: A Lesson  
**

**Angelica Teach**

The cabin's door creaked as it opened, causing me to turn up from the covers slowly. I rub my eyes open until my blurry sight became clear enough for me to see the captain with his dark bandana. He had a concerned look n his face.

"You okay?" he asked with a soft voice as he sat at the end of the bed. I nod.

"If you don't mind, can you explain what you were doing on Sola Fide?" he asked.

"I was marooned." I answer directly, not in the mood to around in circles or play guessing games.

"You sound sick. Can you walk now?" he asks.

I just nod. He smiles gently.

"Food is outside. Can you go outside now, or uh..."

A thin line spreads across my face as I shake my head. "I can manage, thank you."

The captain stood up and went for the door as I swung the covers away and let my feet touch the wood. I stood up and stretched when something occurred to me.

As the captain began to walk out of the cabin, I faced his direction. "What ship am I on?"

He smiles at the ground and looks at me. "You're on the Flying Dutchman."

* * *

**Samantha Kyle  
**

The sun was already high. Being in Tortuga in the infirmary in the morning 'til evening, my skin was pale. Until this day, where my skin began to slowly darken under the sun's hot rays.

I would rather stay at either the galley or the captain's cabin but my clothes were too hot. It consisted of the usual dress we women wore at Tortuga, but mine was a lot more decent. It had many layers though, unfortunately.

Sitting midway at the stairs, I removed my knife belt and began to place daggers in them. All of my daggers were made by me, custom. Which means each one has a different design. They were simple.

Once I was done, I stood up and wore the belt, the daggers at my left side. It would look ridiculous if they were in front. Left side was the best side, for the daggers were easier to get from that side in my opinion. Then I stood up and went to the captain's cabin and to hide the remaining five in a drawer.

That was when I realized that I wasn't alone. I heard some breathing. So, by instinct, my hand went to my belt, took hold of one of the daggers and I turned around and threw it at exactly where I heard the breathing.

It made no other sound besides it hitting the wood. I missed. Whoever he or she was, he or she was pretty darn quick. I was the best when it came to this type of attack in Tortuga.

Then he came out of the shadows. None other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Bugger.

"You missed." he said grinning.

"Obviously." I reply, frustrated, as I went across the cabin to take the dagger sticking from the wall.

As I place back in ts place, Sparrow says "Ye have to, at least, learn how to use a sword and a pistol too. 'Cause somewhere, sometime, yer gonna have no knife left. Ye can't rely on them forever."

I sigh. "I'm fairly good with the sword but my aim with a pistol is just..." I shrug.

I face him. Then he throws to me a pistol that I barely catch. I give him a look which he replies with a smile. Clearly irritating for me.

"Then perhaps a little lesson won't hurt, love." he says, smirking.

Here we go again. That charming and devious smile of his. Along with the word "Love."

Wait a second...

Did my mind just describe his smile as "charming"?

Sweet mother and child.

* * *

"I never agreed!" I protested.

"I didn't ask you." Jack countered.

So much for a lesson.

After setting five empty bottles on the edge of the ship, he went to me and handed me his pistol. "Try." he says simply.

Try?

I reach my arms out, point the pistol at one of the bottles and set my finger on the trigger. I don't know how to aim exactly on a target so I just pull the trigger and shoot. The sound makese me shake and close my eyes in surprise. This was the fourth time I used pistol in my entire life.

As I slowly open my eyes, I noticed that the bottles were unharmed. Not even a single crack.

Wow.

I look at my side and catch Sparrow grinning in amusement. How dare he! It's just my fourth time! I bet he's shot more than twenty.

God, this is bloody frustrating.

"Don't let it get on your nerves, love." he inches towards me. "The pressure's obvious with those shoulders of yours."

"Are my shoulders really something to discuss now?" I say, pointing the pistol at one bottle. I adjust my aim and get ready to shoot when...

"Woah, woah, woah. Let' not waste our gunpowder now, aye?" he says, putting my arms down.

I exhale. He's right, I am pressured. My heart wont stop beating too hard.

I look down and notice that I'm breathing too hard.

"Try to calm yourself. We're just practicing."

I exhale and try to return to my normal breathing rate.

I don't look at Jack. Instead, I start to mingle with his lovely pistol as I spoke.

"The problem with me is that I always want perfection. I don't know why, it's just..." my voice trails off.

I look at him only to see an amused look on his face. What?

"There are a lot of people like you, love. So don't fret." he says, lifting my arms up to shoulder level. Then he went behind me and pushed my arms higher. I look behind only to see him adjusting my aim.

He notices me looking at him. "Staring at me handsome face won't help, love."

"Psh. Who said you were handsome?" I say, facing ahead again. This is getting darn annoying.

"Look straight. Concentrate. Use your vision. Align your aim with the target. I noticed that ye tend to just shoot aimlessly, so do as I tell you." Jack instructs me as he distances himself away.

I aim and set my finger on the trigger.

"Hey." I look at Jack and see him near me again. I give him a weird look before he goes behind me. "Loosen yerself." he says. He then puts his hands on my shoulders with both his forefingers on my collarbones and...

The pressure's back.

He then starts to massage and that was when my blood rushed to my cheeks making them warm. I throw his hands away in frustration. I face him and hope he doesn't notice me blushing, which is his fault.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Love, you better loosen up right now 'cause we won't know if we'll be encountering opponents today, savvy?" he says as he approaches me, putting a lock of my scarlet hair behind my ear. His touch sets my skin on fire and yet, send shivers down my spine.

I gulp as he caresses my cheek, gently, as once again, my heart starts to beat fast. My skin, on fire, against his icy touch which made me weak against the touch of this man, alone.

Seriously, if I have to loosen up, he should stop whatever he's doing.

So I nod once, step away and tried to loosen up. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

I blow air from my mouth and finally, the pressure in my shoulders is gone I aim and align the pistol with the target, in the middle of the bottle. I close my eyes for a few seconds, open them and exhale.

I press the trigger.

Once the smoke clears up, I just have enough time to see a bottle fall off the edge. I hear a splash of water.

Shaking, I look at him and ask "Did I shoot it?"

He smiles. "You hit the side, making it fall overboard."

I smile. At least it was something.

He approaches me with his hand out. Whatever he was inviting, I didn't care. I still hadn't gotten over his touch. I have never been this sensitive. I haven't been either that close to a man before in my entire life. So I just hand him his pistol and walk away.

But the problem was...

Where can I escape from him temporarily in this ship?

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! I've just got an important question for you all, which can you please answer while reviewing? Okay, so... with whom do you ship Jack with? Angelica or Samantha? Either way, the story is flexible enough so please send me your answer. A review wouldn't hurt either. And... should I publish this on Wattpad or... just please answer and review. Thanks!


	9. Hurls

**Chapter Eight: Hurls**

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

It had been nearly a mere hour after our lesson and since then, Sam had disappeared.

Where did that hothead go?

And that was when I was hurled into the side of the ship.

* * *

**Samantha Kyle**

Rum can be really useful in some situations. Like in my case.

So I just went down to explore the galley and guess what? I soon found bottles of rum! So I tried to drink one and...

Anyways, so I was already going back up, a bottle half-filled with the intoxicating liquor in my hand, when one I reached the deck, I just saw Jack hurl himself towards the side so hard. Too hard.

Then he was groaning.

Wow, is this how rum changes your vision? Just walking to the edge becomes a hard and fast hurl?

Soon, I saw Gibbs and Anamaria rushing to his aid. I take a swig before walking towards the scene.

I'm surprised to see Gibbs and Anamaria panicking over a sleepy-looking Jack. I rub my head. Did I just imagine that or was he really hurled to the side?

"Did you do this?!" Anamaria asks me.

"I did this my foot. Are you bloody blind? He was just suddenly hurled once I reached the deck by God-knows-what!" I reply.

Her attention returns to Jack. Gibbs softly slaps Jack's cheek which prompts the Captain to finally to get up. He did and fell down again. He groans softly in pain.

Jesus, I need to get ahold of myself.

* * *

**Angelica Teach**

"Reef! Sorry!" the crew mate at the helm called out to us all.

As I slowly get up and fail to. As I collapse to the ground, I see the captain rush to me.

"You okay?" he asks as he assists me to get up. I lean against the edge as I try to stop the throbbing in my head. Then I look around. I was not the only who bumped too hard against the edge.

"Yes, I'm fine. May I know your name, by the way?" I ask the captain. He smiles gently at me. "Sorry, Captain Turner."

"Angelica Teach." I say as he nods in response.

That I saw the scar on his chest. I stare at it for a few seconds as a I remember something that I heard a long time ago.

"The _Dutchman_ must always have a captain."

"Y-you replaced D-davy Jones?" I asked, surprised by his revelation. Could I even ask him. Well, he was nice to me...

"Uh, aye." he says, hesitating for a moment at first.

"W-wha-"

"Ship! Ship coming this way! Captain!" a crew mate shouts at the top of his lungs, interrupting me. I hold my head. Perhaps I really needed more rest. Or maybe it was just the hit, really...

"You need rest. C'mon." Captain Turner says to me, supporting me as he led me back to the cabin. But no! No, I didn't rest. I needed answers and explanations!

So as the captain tried to bring me to the cabin, I began to struggle against him.

Guess where I ended up?

* * *

**Samantha Kyle**

"Put him on it." I say as I remain on the floor beside the bed, after I try to help get Sparrow on the bed.

Once the two manage to, they turn to me. "Can you work magic?" Anamaria asks, as the superstitious Gibbs gave her a look, clearly not understanding what she meant. I push the bed downward for support as I stand up. "I may not be sober, but I'll still do better than any of you."

Anamaria laughs as she went out, a confused Gibbs following her. I look at the captain who was still groaning and holding his side, was that called holding? I go to the side of the bed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

At least his humor's still there.

"Look, ju-"

Suddenly, Gibbs storms in, interrupting me midpoint. "Now what?" Jack and I say in chorus. We look at each other with odd looks printed on our faces.

"There's a ship. Coming this way." Gibbs struggles to say. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

"So? Why that scared look on yer face? Ye look like ye've just seen a ghost." Jack manages to say despite the pain twisting him inside.

"I-it's the..." Gibbs swallows before saying whatever he dreaded and was going to.

"The _Flying Dutchman_."

Jack collapsed on the bed into a slumber. What's the big deal? It was just a ship.

Right?

* * *

Author's Note: 'Kay guys! The voting for Angelica and Sam is still on! Meanwhile, I will completely ruin your minds between these two ladies! *evil laugh* Oh, and can you guys please vote on my poll in my profile? About what I will write next? 'Cause I've got a feeling that one of my other FanFics is nearing to an end...


	10. Crossed Paths

**Chapter Nine: Crossed Paths  
**

**Angelica Teach  
**

I kick the brig cell's gate with my knee as I spat in frustration and anger. "Español eh? Luego sacarme de aquí!"

This is were I ended up, the brig below. This is were you end up when you refuse to go to the captain's cabin for rest. Ironic, right?

"Pero la señorita, tengo mis órdenes." the crew member, who was supposed to guard me says back, a worried expression on his face. I squint my eyes as I place my hands on the iron gate. "I no se preocupan por sus pedidos. Simplemente sacarme de aquí antes de que saque su cabeza!" I say, tilting my head as gritted my teeth.

That finally did the trick. He grabs the ring of keys before rushing to my cell and unlocking it. I smile in triumph and after I hear the click, I push the gate open and quickly ran to the stairs then up. If the ship that the was seen earlier was not an acquaintance of the captain's and had malicious intentions, there was surely going to be a battle. And I had not been involved in one for a long time. And this was something to root for since I was going to fight alongside the infamous Dutchman.

The sight of scurrying men, screaming orders, greets me once I reach the deck. My gaze turns towards the young captain who was screaming orders, standing next to a man turning the helm. I stare in confusion before being woken up by another crew mate who hands me a pistol and a sheathed sword. I quickly equip myself with the pistol but I before I do the same with the sword, I remove it from its sheath and admire the gleaming sharp blade. Beautiful yet deadly, just like me. It had been a long time since I held a sword too since Sparrow confiscated mine while he led me to the lone island.

I sheath it back before placing it in my buckle. I traipse towards the captain then and stopped in front of him. "Orders, capitán?"

He looks at me with surprise. "Just stay above deck. You'll be with the top guards."

I nod in obedience, sliding down the railing then assisting a man in unstrapping a canon from its place. I do the deed as fast as I can, my heart beating fast as I catch the sight of the ship nearing our direction.

* * *

**Samantha Kyle**

"No! There is now way you'll get me out there to confront the captain!" I shout to Gibbs, turning to him as I walk away and towards the edge.

"But please! If you don't do this, the situation will... worsen!" Gibbs replies, frantically, as he approaches me.

I place my hands in front as I walk backwards. "No. This is your problem- no, Jack's problem and if you want to settle whatever debt or trouble he has with the new captain, he should wake up right now or otherwise it's goodbye."

I watch in aggravation as Gibbs throws his hands up in the air, muttering words as Anamaria comes up from the galley. "Gibbs, for Jack's sake, what's going on?"

I roll my eyes as Gibbs does his best to explain. "This lassie here won't be persuaded into talking with Will! And neither the three of us are on safe waters with him!"

Anamaria groans. "Sam, please! Do this! Not just for the three of us but for _all_ of us!"

I lean against the edge as I stare off into the far. "I've heard the story, Gibbs told it to me awhile ago. It's the Flying Dutchman, alright, but with Davy Jones gone. We can't diverge from the path nor turn around or the strings will just be tampered further more. our fates have already been entwined and that's as far as I dare go. I'm not willing ot break the strings." I let out a sigh as I catch sight of the two silently string at me. "No doubt you'd be on calm waters with this... Will."

I bite my lower lip. _Make up your mind!_ a part of me screams.

"Fine. But you have to go along with whatever I say, aye?"

The two nod as I see them relax.

* * *

**Captain Will Turner II**

"If the ship wants to battle, we'll accept, of course."

"Aye then."

I scratch my head as I look through my telescope once again. "I don't recognize it, that's for sure."

"Of course you don't. I don't either." Dad says, leaving my side to proceed down the stairs, shouting orders at different directions.

"Orders, capitán?"

I turn my head to the source of the words and was surprised with the sight of Angelica standing in front of me, looking good and energized. She even had weapons which, I had a hunch, was provided by one of my crew members. I search for the right words to her question as I scan the deck.

"Just stay above deck. You'll be with the top guards." I finally say after noticing that there were only three above deck that were positioned.

After seeing her do as I said, I return my attention to the ship which was nearing towards our direction with each passing second.

"Who would have such a mind to cross us?" I mutter to myself, confused as to why they didn't turn around. "The captain must be at his wit's end."

* * *

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

"We should turn around!" I demand.

"We can't upon Sam's instructions!" Anamaria replied to me.

Since when did Sam get to control things around here?

I try to get out but fail to do so and propped myself against my arm instead. Being kind of bed-ridden is hard.

"Sam ain't yer captain! What reason did the lassie have?"

I listen to Anamaria and Gibbs as they explain what they claim to say Sam said and I admit that it made a whole lot of sense to me. And though how much I despised what decision was made, there was nothing I could've done about it.

I collapse back at the bed. "Give the hothead a change o' clothes then. If things get ugly, fighting in a dress won't be bloody easy."

* * *

**Samantha Kyle**

A pile of clothes is thrown into my face as I spit in rage the words "What is wrong with you people?"

Anamaria explains to me as calm as she can about a change of clothes that Sparrow demanded in exchange of my decision.

First time a kind of trade has been done: a hard decision in exchange for a change of clothes. Why am I not surprised?

After a few minutes, I scan myself in front of a dusty and cracked mirror. I barely recognize myself; it's been years since I wore a pirate's outfit. Far too long I have been in a dress that my reflection becomes alien to me. Yet all the while, I felt different. Something was awakened within me, like a spark ignited because of reasons.

Once I resurfaced from my thoughts, I rush up to the deck once again. The responsibility of the captain fell to my shoulders, though Gibbs was the first mate, and I knew I had to deal and bear with it as long as Sparrow was not well.

"Kyle! What now?" a frantic Gibbs asks.

I let out a breathe, jamming a hand in my pocket. I touch something cold and small within the pockets and I pull it out in broad daylight to realize it was my locket. I must've pocketed it while changing my clothes. I snap it open and there lies two pictures: one of a short-bearded man in his late forties and the other featured a young woman with long, wavy scarlet hair trailing down her left shoulder in curls, wearing a regal dress. Beside her stood a man anyone barely recognized during Cutler's reign but now was absolutely familiar to all: Arthos Beckett, Lord; Chairman of the East India Trading Corporation.

And I ask myself why I still keep the trinket until now even though it brings back a lot of traumatic and painful memories that left scars in my heart and mind.

"We wait. Then negotiate." I answer Gibbs, shutting the locket.

This was not the time for tears and fear.

* * *

Author's Note: Whoop! 41 reviews! Voting's still on between Sam and Angelica and I hope you noticed the character development. Reviews are much appreciated, whatever babblings you type! I owe you all big time and the next chapter will come shortly soon! XD

And if you noticed, Will's (aka whelp) voice has now entered and a few things are unraveled about Sam's past, if you got the picture. Review and let me know what your guess is! XD


End file.
